Their Other Destiny- The King's Queen !
by Mahjonggmania
Summary: When Gwen becomes ill right before a diplomatic mission Merlin must take her place, but this will turn out to be the starting point of the other destiny Merlin and Arthur must fulfil. Part 1 of a trio of that will end in a crossover (un-betaed)


_Hey yall and welcome to my first non anime/manga fan fiction. Their Other Destiny- The King's Queen, which takes place a few years after a magical reveal and Mordard defecting to or back to Morgana (depending on how season 5 turns out). This fic, aside from being my first non anime/mangafic, is also going to be my first cross over fan fiction. Now while this story itself isn't really a cross over the two sequel fics, one which is going to be placed under the Harry Potter section and the other under the Merlin and Harry Potter crossover section are going to be so I guess you can think of it as a prequel to a crossover or something like that._

_Anyway for those of you that are interested I hope to set up a live journal account (hopefully with the same username) soon (like when I have more than 1hour of free time every two weeks) and I'm also planning to start using my twitter (mahjonggmania) to give chapter and story updates and I may also make an appearance on archive of our own. So hopefully later this year or early next year I should be to keep you all regularly updated on the statuses of my stories._

_So with further ado here is the first chapter of the first story I've written this year and all I'm going to say about that is RL decided to make me her bitch this year and in many ways I still am so expect sporadic updates. You have been warned. _

Disclaimer: The rights to version of the Arthurian legend characters portrayed in this story belong to _Shine_ and the _BBC. _

Chapter 1- Becoming Guinevere

_I have no idea how I still manage to find myself in this kind of situations. _Merlin thought to himself as looked down and saw the deep red dress he was wearing.

**Earlier that day**

"No! Absolutely not"

"Merlin…"

"Arthur think about what you are asking me to do! Not only do you want to use magic to disguise myself as a member a treaty delegation to country that has only recently stopped laying siege to us because they became terrified when one of their scouts saw me use magic. And not only do you want me to use magic to disguise myself but you also want me to use magic to disguise myself as a woman and not just any woman but you want me to use magic to disguise myself as Guinevere the Queen of Camelot!" After his long and very loud speech Camelot's head warlock and main adviser to King Arthur began to stare daggers at his king as they and the surviving members of the original round table disused their most recent predicament around the current and much larger round table of Camelot.

"Look Merlin" replied Arthur stress evident in his voice "As I've already told you Guinevere is unwell and according to Morgan whatever she has is contagious so she can go near no else but at the same time we need King Pellinore to sign this treaty which creates a much needed alliance between us. However our spies have informed us that Pellinore's wife is nervous of the treaty so we need Guinevere to come with us to help relieve the woman's fears.

"And as I've told you having someone magical appear to be someone else is a lot easier when both people are the same gender" said Merlin crossing his arms.

"Well we've had all the females who possess magical abilities in Camelot try to use their magic and appear as Queen Guinevere but not one of them came close and we are running out options since we were supposed to be on the road in hour ago" stated Leon.

"Face it Merlin it destiny is telling you that you're the only one with the ability to wear Queen Guinevere's gowns and crowns." said Gwaine the laughter in his voice evident.

"Gwaine has a point." added Percival "If the magic required to do this is as complex as you say it is, it seems pointless trying to get any man with magic attempt it. But you Merlin are the most powerful magic user in Camelot so if anyone can do it you can."

"If my sister was here she would never agree to this because as her friend she would never want to place you in such an awaked position, but perhaps your close relationship will be the thing that makes the magic work" supplied Elyan, obliviously hoping to appeal to Merlin's morals rather than his desire to show off his magical skills.

Merlin was about to respond when one of the guards who had been placed at the door walk over to Arthur and whispered in his ear. Arthur nodded at whatever the guard had said and the guard then indicated to his accomplice to open the door to the room which allowed a young tamed knight with brown hair to enter the meeting.

"I have been informed by Morgan your majesty" said the man bowing to Arthur "that Queen Guinevere insists on accompanying you to King Pellinore's lands and he is struggling to keep her in bed. He was wondering if you could possibly come up and say something to her, at least I think that's want he said since he couldn't shout out what he was saying unless the Queen may have heard him and the Queen's chamber doors are really thick."

"Thank you Galahad." replied Arthur "Pleases go and inform Morgan that I will be there shortly to do what I can."The young knight left with anther bow and all heads turned to Merlin since if anyone could make Merlin or any of the other men at this table for that matter consider doing less than savoury things for the greater good it was Galahad, younger brother of their fallen comrade Lancelot.

Merlin had become friendly with Galahad when Arthur had taken him on as a squire after witnessing him defend a stall owner against a gang of thieves while on a tour of the Lower Town. As Galahad started his journey to become a knight of Camelot many had commented of his similarities to Lancelot in both appearance and personality. Then one day Galahad asked Merlin if he really was as much like Lancelot as everyone said he was. When Merlin had said that he was Galahad revealed that he believed their Sir Lancelot was his older brother Lancelot who he had hoped to reunite with.

Galahad did not believe that his older brother could have spent his final days attempting to woo Gwen away from Arthur as a servant of the castle had told him over drinks in the local tavern a few nights before his display in the Lower Town and that his main reason for agreeing to become Arthur's squire was so that he could find out exactly what had happened to Lancelot and clear his name.

It was with a heavy heart that Merlin told Galahad what had transpired many years previously between Arthur, Gwen and Lancelot and since he was still hiding his magical abilities Merlin was unable to tell Galahad that Lancelot actions had not been his own as he had merely been a puppet of Morgana, Camelot's main enemy. Instead Merlin put forth the idea that something must have happened to Lancelot after he had walked through the veil since he seemed to have come back to them a changed man. The thought that one day he would be able to tell Galahad the truth regarding his older brother had done little to ease the pain in Merlin's heart.

Thinking of the friend he couldn't save and Gwen's unwavering determination to do what was right for Camelot Merlin felt his resolve begin crumble, what if the this was just like all the other times he had to use magic to keep Camelot and it inhabitants safe and he was dammed if he was going to fail as he had with Lancelot. But still having to take on a female body and then having to wear a dress on top of it well surly that would be taking things to far right?

Merlin groaned and threw his hands up in defeat "Fine, tell Gwen I'm going take care of things so she should just focus on becoming well." Merlin paused "But I make no promises on the magic working the way you all want" he added.

**Present**

_Oh that's right_ thought Merlin _I let my friends appeal to_ _my better nature and now I'm stuck wearing the most uncomfortable clothes I have ever worn riding towards a kingdom that probably wants to burn me or execute me all while under the guise of my friend and queen, bloody fantastic._

To be continued…

Rate and Review if you please

_A/N Morgan, King Pellinore and Galahad are characters from Arthurian Legend. In some versions of the legend Morgan Tud is the head physician at Arthur's court, while Pellinore is the King of Listenoise or the Isles which may have included Anglesey and is the father of many children some of whom also become major players in the Arthurian Legends including Percival .Now if anyone knows the name for Pellinore's wife could they please let me know because I have searched and searched but found nothing and I'd like to input more of legend into the story. _

_As for Galahad I know that in the legend he is Lancelot's illegitimate son however, in regards to Merlin I don't think that they would make that Galahad's background if they decided to have make Galahad a character on the show. Firstly in the legend Galahad's maternal grandfather is King Pelles, whom is also known as the Grail King or the Fisher King. Now as far as I can remember no reference was made to the Fisher King having children in Merlin and in the legends he actually helps his daughter conceive Galahad by giving her an enacted ring that gave her the appearance of Guinevere and since he's died on the show I don't really see anything like that happing. Also in the legends Galahad's mother's name is Elaine which seems little too similar to the name Elena, which was the name of Princess Uther tried to get Arthur to marry. So I think if they decide to put Galahad in the Merlin universe but want to keep the family connection to Lancelot they would make Galahad Lancelot's younger brother or something similar. There is a third reason why I've changed Galahad from Lancelot's son to his brother but it's relevant to my story so you're just going to have to wait and see _


End file.
